The Run
by Hugh Takinamee
Summary: Courtney Harper enters long time friend Duncan Rourke into The Run, a 3000 mile race from San Francisco to New York, with 200 other drivers and the grand prize being 25 million dollars. The reason: Duncan has a problem with the nephew of a mob boss, Chris Blackwell, who wants his head for owing a big sum of money. Read, review, favorite, and follow!
1. Table of Contents

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new Total Drama fan-fiction! This time, however, this is a Total Drama story based on the plot from one of the best racing games of all time, Need for Speed; more specifically, 2011's The Run.**

**For those Total Drama fans out there, this is essentially a Duncney fic. Don't worry, I'm still writing Sister, Sister and Before It Happened, and Total Drama: Future, and thus, this is my **_**fourth**_** story! Hope you guys like it!**

**Oh, and as always, please review, favorite, and follow! They are always appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, unfortunately I don't own Total Drama or Need For Speed. Both are owned by Fresh TV, Inc. and Electronic Arts, respectively.**

* * *

**Down below, here is the table of contents in which the story will be organized. Note: This is not finalized. Will be updated when the respective chapter is up.**

**Chapter 1: Straight Shootin' From San Fran- Part 1**

**Chapter 2: Straight Shootin' From The Bay- Part 2**

**Chapter 3: Yosemite... Duncan?**

**Chapter 4: Viva Las Vegas, Bitches!**

**Chapter 5: Can't Handle The Heat?**

**Chapter 6: High and Dry in the Rockies**

**Chapter 7: The Land of Wizard of Oz**

**Chapter 8: Al Capone City**

**Chapter 9: Cleveland Steamin'**

**Chapter 10: The Northeast**

**Chapter 11: Chasin' New York- Part 1**

**Chapter 12: Chasin' New York- Part 2**

* * *

**Enjoy the story, and please, please, please! Read, review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. Straight Shootin' From San Fran- Part 1

**Welcome to... The Run! Enjoy, and I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Straight Shootin' from San Fran- Part 1**

Duncan Rourke is in Oakland, sitting in a brand new bright red Porsche 911 Carrera S, suspended in the air by a giant crane magnet. The reason? He owes a large amount of money to his lender, Chris Blackwell, who also happens to be a street racer and has a "connection" with the Mafia. Duncan is dropped into a car crusher whilst taped to the steering wheel. He tries to break free, but it wasn't enough. He bites the duct tape off, freeing his hands. However, there was a question of how to get out of the car. Every second passes by, and the car slowly crushes from all sides like an empty soda can. He then sees the sunroof and tries to punch it open, to no success. After trying to smash the sunroof open, he successfully escapes the certain doom inside that now-crushed Porsche.

He sneaks around the compound, hoping to find a way out. And guess what he stumbles upon: a silver Audi RS4 that belonged to one of Chris's henchmen.

"What the hell? He's out of the car! Grab him, grab him!" yelled Chris.

Duncan gets in the Audi and drives off. After what seemed to be an easy escape, a pair of black Porsche Cayenne Turbos showed up on his rear-view mirror, both of them with machine guns mounted on the roof.

_You guys want to play,_ he said to himself. _Alright, let's play._

Then he hears a hail of bullets coming from the Porsches. "Keep firing!" yelled Chris. "Don't let him get away!"

"What the hell?!"

Duncan tries to swerve all over the road to avoid the gunfire, nearly crashing into lamp posts and oncoming traffic. After a couple miles and an Audi full of bullet holes, he finds Lady Luck is on his side: an oncoming train. He sped over to at least 100 miles an hour, and jumped across the railroad, avoiding a fatal collision with the train and Chris. Unfortunately, however, one of the Porsches crashed into the train whilst chasing the Audi. "Stop!" Chris yelled.

Chef stopped the vehicle a few feet before the train tracks. "Shit. He got away, boss," said Chef. "What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry, Chef. I'll handle him," he smiled as he rubbed his hands in evil.

* * *

After driving for a few more miles, he found a parking garage and ditched the now-ruined Audi. _Holy shit_, he whispered to himself. _Thank god I ain't dead. _After realizing he has no one for him to help him, Duncan takes out his phone and calls Courtney Harper, his ex-girlfriend and and long time friend who works at a San Francisco-based law firm. "Hey, Courtney!" he said, nervously.

"Hello, Duncan. What do you want this time?" Courtney replied angrily.

"Listen, if you're still mad about the past, just drop it. I really need your help this time," said a nervous Duncan, which resulted a scoff from Courtney. "What is it this time?"

Duncan was too nervous to speak to her ex-girlfriend. "I need to get out of a situation."

"How much are we talking?" the future lawyer asked.

"Five million dollars," he gulped. At that moment, Courtney's eyes grew wide, knowing the situation. She stopped for a few moments, trying to think of what she can do to help Duncan. "Meet me at a Chinese restaurant in Chinatown in an hour."

Since Duncan had no car to get to San Francisco, he had to walk to a local train station and ride it to get across the bay, then take a bus from the station to Chinatown. He makes it to the restaurant, only to see Courtney sitting at a table, with a small cup of green tea in hand. She is wearing a red blazer with a black tanktop and khaki slacks. He takes a seat across her and proceeds to drink a small cup of green tea.

"So, Duncan. Word is that you made a wrong turn," she said, worryingly.

"No one ever got ahead sitting on their hands, now did they, Sam?"

She sat there smiling. "Nobody at our block, at least. You know, I can help you straighten that out."

"And my end?"

"What you do best. What you do better than anyone."

Just then, Lightning Garrett, the San Francisco 49ers Running Back, came out of the back doors with the tablet needed for The Run, whilst staring at Duncan as he is headed through the front doors.

Duncan then looked at Courtney, who game him a choice. "Right now. Yes or no?

A confident Duncan stared into Courtney's eyes. "You knew the answer even before I walked through the door."

The two got up and walked to the back of the restaurant.

"There is a competition called 'The Run'. The race starts here in San Fran all the way to New York, with the best racers ever assembled. You win this race, I'll handle your problem and give you a 10% cut."

Duncan grabs Courtney by her arm. "Whoa there. Ten percent?" The CIT then sees fellow racers Sammy and Amy Smith walk past them with her equipment for The Run. She then stared back at Duncan. "The prize is twenty-five million dollars. Do the math."

She walked away, with Duncan following her, smiling. "After you." Courtney then led him to a dumbwaiter lift and places her briefcase in it. The lift went up to another level, with a person taking her briefcase in exchange for the tablet needed for The Run. The lift went back down, with Courtney opening it and taking it out of the lift for Duncan to see.

She held up the tablet. "This will keep us in touch. Now we have to get you a car." He looked at Courtney nervously. "Cars. I can handle it."

"Call me when you get all set. I'll be in my apartment guiding you," she smiled.

"Thanks for doing this." He walked out of the restaurant, feeling confident of what he's attempting to do. As he headed out, he happened to run into his longtime best friend, Geoff Williams.

"Hey, Duncan," the party boy greeted. "Whaddup?"

"Hey, pal," the ex-convict replied. "What's going on with you?"

A worried Geoff sighed, "Well, I'm entering The Run." That statement made Duncan worry. "Why?" he asked.

"You know Bridgette?" Duncan nodded. "Well, she's pregnant, and I need the money to help her out."

The two embraced each other. "Hey, pal. Congrats! You're going to be a dad!" Geoff sighed. "If I win, I will give you some of my winnings. Deal?" Duncan asked, in which the party boy agreed.

"Thanks, man. Well, I gotta go inside and get ready for The Run."

The two went their separate ways, with Geoff headed inside the Chinese restaurant, and Duncan, who is headed for his garage along the Embarcaderro.

* * *

When he arrived, he saw strips of "DO NOT ENTER" tape across his garage. _Them fuckers,_ he whispered. He ducked under the tape, and opened up his garage to reveal five purpose-built cars waiting for him: black Nissan GT-R with a wide body kit, a Porsche 911 Carrera S in orange and black, a black AC Cobra with red stripes, a tuned red Euro-spec BMW M5 F10, and a race-ready silver 2014 Z/28 Camaro.

_I'm thinking… I should go for the Beemer_, he says to himself.

After a couple of hours tuning and preparing his car for the race, he placed the tablet on the attachment and turns on his car. Just then, Courtney popped up on the tablet.

"Hey, you ready?" she asked.

"Locked and loaded," he smiled at Courtney on the tablet. "There's over 200 other drivers and 3,000 miles of asphalt between here and New York," she warned.

"Sounds good to me!" he said, confidently.

"Now go! Get to Nob Hill or you'll miss the race start." He quickly drove off, leaving some fresh rubber behind him. He swerves through Broadway Street in the early morning Tuesday morning traffic as he makes his way towards Nob Hill. Then something comes up on his scanner: the San Francisco Police Department.

_All units, there have been some illegal activity involving numerous exotic cars along the Nob Hill area. Bring in some back-up, _the police officer ordered.

_Oh shit. Thank goodness I have 600 horsepower at my disposal. Let's see if they try at all,_ he said to himself as he saw numerous muscle and exotic cars ahead of him, namely a Pagani Zonda Cinque and a Challenger R/T.

_Okay, yeah. This is definitely some sort of street race. We'll back up as soon as you can, _said another officer. Then another officer responds back. _Okay, we have backup on their way._

_Talk about a police presence_, he said to himself as he turned right from Market Street to Battery Street. He made a powerful drift as he turned left into the Nob Hill area. As he inched closer towards the start line at Nob Hill, he sees other racers entering the party, late. There is a traffic camera that spotted the oncoming racers.

As the traffic camera caught the action, Courtney popped up on the tablet. "Duncan!" she yelled. "You have to get to Vegas in the top 150!"

"Copy that," he replied. Duncan and the other racers are hitting over 200 mph as they jump through the hills of San Francisco as they make their way out of the city, and hopefully, out of the Bay Area. _All units. There are numerous drivers heading out of the city. Close the city… NOW!, _commanded a police officer.

"Duncan! Cops are shutting down the city. You need to get out NOW!" yelled Courtney.

_What the FUCK?!_

Duncan and the other racers make their way down along the Embarcadero desperately trying to avoid roadblocks, PIT maneuvers from cop cars, and oncoming traffic.

Courtney once again showed up on the tablet. "Duncan, take a right here where AT&amp;T park is. There is a bit of road that should lead you to the Bay Bridge. But I gotta warn you, there's a lot of police presence there, so there is a shortcut that will get you out of the city. I'll tell you when, okay?"

"Okay," replied Duncan. As he and the other racers entered the Bay Bridge, they discovered a foggy and unruly trail of despair; a last chance to get out of the city. The other cars are hitting their top speeds, but as they exit the tunnel portion of the Bay Bridge, they then immediately brake as there is a roadblock set up at the middle of the bridge.

"Duncan, you're going to need to stay on the left farthest lane. That lane will lead you to a ramp that will get you out of the Bay Bridge and out of Frisco."

"Okay."

Duncan steadies his red Beemer on the left farthest lane as he sees other cars braking and crashing into other cars and into police cars. _Guys, there's a red Beemer going out of control! Stop him!_, yelled one of the police officers.

"Sayonara, guys!" He makes the jump and lands his Beemer in one piece on the other side of the unfinished portion of the Bay Bridge and escapes the SFPD and the fellow racers. _OH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!,_ he exclaimed to himself._  
_

"Wow, Duncan. You actually did it!" said Courtney. "According to the stats, you are still in the running for the $25 million prize. Oh, and you're in 206th place. You got a lot of ground to make up."

"Copy that. Where's the next route?" asked Duncan.

"Uh, through Interstate 580 East, along the Altamont Pass. From there, the race should lead to a route to Yosemite."

"Okay, thanks Courtney," said Duncan. As he gripped on the Beemer's steering wheel, he finally had the guts to ask his ex-girlfriend a question. "You still mad at me?"

"Why would I be? There's no reason for me to be mad at you," she smiled.

"I'm sorry."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: And this concludes the first part of Stage 1. As you can see, I'm doing the chapters based on the stages, so basically this concludes part 1 of Stage One of The Run. Next chapter will be a just a long drive across California and Nevada. Oh, and I'm also incorporating Duncan trying to rekindle his relationship with Courtney. Hope you guys liked it, and please, please, please… review, follow, and favorite? Thanks!**

**Bye! XD**

**-J**


	3. Straight Shootin' From The Bay- Part 2

**Welcome... to final part of Straight Shootin' of The Run. This time, it's a straight shoot from The Bay Area as Duncan enters Interstate 580 and drives through the Altamont Pass and through the heartland of California before reaching Yosemite. And, he meets up with an old friend who also happens to be in The Run.**

**Like my most popular story, Sister, Sister, I always do a "**_**Last time...**_**" to remind the readers of what happened last chapter.**

**As always, enjoy the story, and please review, follow, and favorite! **

**Oh, and I don't own Total Drama or the story it's based on.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

"_So, Duncan. Word is that you made a wrong turn."_

…

_Duncan then looked at Courtney, who game him a choice. "Right now. Yes or no?_

…

_"There is a competition called 'The Run'. The race starts here in San Fran all the way to New York, with the best racers ever assembled. You win this race, I'll handle your problem."_

…

_"Hey, you ready?" she asked._

_"Locked and loaded," he smiled at Courtney on the tablet. "There's over 200 other drivers and 3,000 miles of asphalt between here and New York," she warned._

_"Sounds good to me!" he said, confidently._

…

_"Duncan! Cops are shutting down the city. You need to get out NOW!" yelled Courtney._

_What the FUCK?!_

…

_Guys, there's a red Beemer going out of control! Stop him!, yelled one of the police officers._

_"Sayonara, guys!" He makes the jump and lands his Beemer in one piece on the other side of the unfinished portion of the Bay Bridge._

…

_As he gripped on the Beemer's steering wheel, he finally had the guts to ask his ex-girlfriend a question. "You still mad at me?"_

_"Why would I be? There's no reason for me to be mad at you," she smiled._

_"I'm sorry."_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Straight Shootin' From The Bay Area**

Courtney's eyes grew wide when Duncan said those two words. It was obvious that Duncan missed his favorite girl, and for her to work with him, it was a chance at salvaging his relationship with her. The CIT showed up on the monitor and said something that shook Duncan. "Look, Duncan. I'm sorry, too. To this day, I regretted breaking up with you. I miss you. I..." She was interrupted by the sound of The Juvie's voice.

"Uh, can we talk about that later?" he asked his ex-girlfriend.

"Where are we, again?" asked Courtney. The ex-juvie replied, "Altamont Pass. We're on the backroads that will lead to 580. Oh, and I see multiple cars on the road, too, and it looks like they're in The Run, as well."

Courtney re-gathered herself before focusing on the race in hand. "Okay, um... You are in 206th place. You need to overtake a whole lot of racers for you to make it in the Top 150 or we're out."

Duncan nodded. "Copy that, princess," he smiled.

He pressed on the gas pedal and hammered his red Beemer across the Altamont Pass, easily overtaking a classic Pontiac Trans-Am and a Dodge Challenger.

_Is that the best you got, guys?,_ he yelled at the racers he just passed.

He then came across a red Mitsubishi Evo. _Fucking ricer,_ he whispered. Duncan proceeded to race the driver in the Evo through a dirt shortcut. The other driver was about to make a left turn, and Duncan did the opposite and turned right, thus T-boning the Mitsubishi out of The Run.

_Holy shit!_ Courtney yelled at Jack. _What the hell, Duncan?_

"What?" he questioned Courtney. "Can't your little _Duncy_ have a little fun?" He smiled as he saw the Evo upside down.

"You could have KILLED him!" the Type-A screamed.

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine," he said to his ex. "How bad could it be?" Then an explosion came from out of nowhere, presumably from the upside down Evo.

"Right. Anyways, you have to get your head back in the race!"

Then there was the question of the more powerful cars that are in the top five. "Wow, these ricers are really serious about The Run!" Duncan laughed sarcastically to himself. "I can't believe these guys are trying to represent the Bay Area... _in those cars_!" He laughed as hard as he could, but his little moment was interrupted by his ex-girlfriend. "Duncan, focus! You need to make it into the top 150, remember? Now, do what you do best. Get to them, draft them, and overtake them when you have the chance," Courtney reminded his ex-boyfriend.

"Sheesh, calm down, princess," Duncan eased the CIT down. "I know what I'm doing."

Courtney took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry. I guess I'm overreacting here with our relationship and all that."

"I'm sorry for sounding cocky. I just don't know what I'm getting myself into," said a worried ex-juvie.

Duncan then roared that 650 horsepower, 4.4 liter twin turbo V8, back into action as he easily overtook the five cars, consisting of two Toyota Supras, one tuned Euro-spec Renault Megane, a blue Evo X, and a Smokey and the Bandit-esque Pontiac Trans-Am.

"That was _too _easy! Is there something that good old Duncan can't handle?" Unfortunately, he spoke too soon.

All of a sudden, a random racer in a gun metal gray Cadillac CTS-V overtook Duncan and his red M5 Beemer. _Who the hell is this?_, he asked to himself. This then led to a cat-and-mouse race, with the Caddy in the lead, followed by the Beemer.

_Duncan Rourke, is that you?, _someone called on the walkie-talkie. Duncan himself was confused at who was calling him. He had no one, but then he remembered he had at least someone besides Courtney. _Geoff?, _said to himself.

"Geoff, is that you?" Duncan asked.

_Why yes, it is. What's up, pal?_ the party boy ask.

"Well, I'm in The Run. 580 in a red Beemer," he said, smiling. "Where are you?"

_I'm at 580 too. That's weird, I'm also headed for Vegas. Oh, and I just overtook a red Beemer that has the license plate 'YUMADBRO' on it_, he laughed.

"Wait," he paused. "Are you in the dark gray Cadillac?"

The party boy laughed. _Hell yeah, buddy! What? You thought I would be one of those guys in the Supra?_

"Alright then, since we have no racers in front of us, and we have the open road, I say we have ourselves a races," said a confident Duncan onto the walkie-talkie.

_You got a deal pal_, Geoff smiled back.

The Caddy and the Beemer line up, side by side, ready to tear the open highway. However, Courtney, because of her kill-joy nature, decided against it. "Duncan! What are you doing?!"

"Would you relax? This little run with me and Geoff will only advance us further into The Run," the ex-juvie scoffed.

Geoff came back on the walkie-talkie. _Okay, in three... two... one... GO!_ The Cadillac and the BMW both roared their engines and sped off, practically racing each other for the lead. The race consisted of twisty highway turns, good old fashioned straights, lots of hill inclines and declines, and back and forth overtaking. After racing for at least seven and a half miles, the Beemer was leading the Cadillac by several meters. The two turned off the highway, and pulled into a Shell for some fuel.

"Oh shit, man! That was fun!" Duncan got out of the car as he laughed from the energy rush he just had racing Geoff.

"I haven't had this much fun since Eminem came to one of my parties!" the party boy laughed.

"Hey, listen. While we're here, why don't we stick together until Vegas?" Duncan asked, which shocked Courtney. "Duncan! Think about what you're doing! Don't do it!" she yelled from the tablet. The ex-juvie went closer to his best friend. "Are you sure, pal?" he asked

"It's alright, man. I'm not working with anyone, not even Blackwell," he responded.

"I'm down, Geoff," he said with a handshake. "Alright, then. Just know that when we do make it to Vegas, may the best man win."

The Cadilac and the BMW just got finished refueling, and they now headed for Yosemite National Park, where the next stage of The Run continues.

"Duncan!" yelled Courtney from the tablet. "Why the hell would you make an alliance with Geoff? You don't know his deal."

"Come on, he was my best friend. I trust him," said the ex-juvie. "I mean, what bad can he do?"

As Geoff was driving along, someone came up on his tablet. _Does he trust you, yet?,_ the mysterious person asked.

"Absolutely," Geoff replied with a grin on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Dun... dun... duuuuuuuuun! So, as it turns out, Duncan's buddy, Geoff, is working for a mysterious person. Wanna know who it is?**

…

…

…

**Nah, I don't wanna spoil it. Anyways, this concludes the two part series, that is, Straight Shootin'. Next chapter will feature the drive through Yosemite National Park, and the first of police presence since escaping San Francisco.**

**I'm truly sorry, guys. The story was shorter than the first chapter, but this is what happens when you have a two-part series. I hope you forgive me for that slight fault. **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! Make sure to please review, follow, and favorite this story if you want to know to follow this story to its entirety! As always, they are all appreciated.**

**Thank you so much for reading this! Oh, and expect an update every few days or so. I want to get this story finished early November.**

**Before I go, make sure to read my stories! They are all fantastic stories (if I do say so myself!), and you will not regret it!**

**Later guys! Love you all! (No homo.)**

**-Julius**


	4. Yosemite Duncan?

**A/N: Hey y'all! Welcome back to an all new chapter of The Run! This time, the story takes place, not in the Bay Area, but in Yosemite National Park, where the characters have to go through the State Forest Highway that leads south towards Death Valley.**

**Ellery Lake- Chris Blackwell, 3 racers need overtaking, cat-and-mouse style racing**

**In the last chapter, it is revealed that Geoff is working with a mysterious person. Would you like to guess who that person is? Nope? Good, cuz I ain't revealing it until Duncan hits up Chicago.**

**As always, enjoy the story, and please review, follow, and favorite!**

**Oh, and I don't own Total Drama or the story this is based on.**

* * *

_Last time..._

_*start of flashback*_

_Duncan Rourke, is that you?, someone called on the walkie-talkie. Duncan himself was confused at who was calling him. He had no one, but then he remembered he had at least someone besides Courtney. Geoff?, said to himself._

_"Geoff, is that you?" Duncan asked._

_Why yes, it is. What's up, pal? the party boy ask._

…

_"Hey, listen. While we're here, why don't we stick together until Vegas?" Duncan asked, which shocked Courtney. "Duncan! Think about what you're doing! Don't do it!" she yelled from the tablet. The ex-juvie went closer to his best friend. "Are you sure, pal?" he asked_

_"It's alright, man. I'm not working with anyone, not even Blackwell," he responded._

_"I'm down, Geoff," he said with a handshake._

…

_As Geoff was driving along, someone came up on his tablet. Does he trust you, yet?, the mysterious person asked._

_"Absolutely," Geoff replied with a grin on his face_.

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Chapter 3: Yosemite... Duncan?

Duncan and Geoff left the Bay Area on their rear view mirror as they made their way to one of the most beautiful places in California: Yosemite, also known as Stage 2 of The Run. The race was hotting up, as more racers are chasing each other for a chance for the million dollars.

"Duncan," Courtney showed up on the tablet, "competition is heating up. Be careful," she added.

"Okay, thanks," the ex-juvie smiled.

Then, Geoff shows up on Duncan's tablet. "Hey, pal? You think we can outrun these fools?" he asked with a smile and laugh.

"Hey, we got powerful cars. Look at these eight guys in their sweet rides. Too bad they can't match us," said Duncan.

Both the Cadillac and the Beemer passed each racer, one by one, as they drove five miles down the beautiful and majestic Highway 140. Then, the car in the lead, a blue rally-tuned Subaru WRX STi tried to shut its open door towards the Cadillac and the BMW. "Hey, what gives, man!" yelled Geoff as he tries to find an open gap to pass him. The three kept fighting on the road, until they all saw a dirt path that is faster than the twisty road that is ahead of them.

"Geoff, I have a question: have you gone rally-crossing?" asked the ex-juvie. Geoff laughed. "Uh, dude. You see my Caddy? It's been slammed for a reason. Just joking, yeah. You want us to follow this dude on the dirt path?"

Duncan nodded, and the two proceeded to follow the Subaru rally car through the dirt road, which made the ex-juvie feel like a real rally driver. "Hell yeah! Woohoo!" he yelled as he followed the car in front of him. As for the party boy, he decided to just stick to the road because he did not want to risk scraping the undersides of his precious Cadillac.

Back on the dirt road, Duncan was gaining on the rally car. He was really afraid of driving on the path, as on one side, there were massive boulders, and on the other, a cliff that, if crashed into, would kill a driver if they're not cautious. The two cars then entered a narrow and short tunnel.

"Duncan! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed from the tablet.

"What I do best, remember?"

"Just be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she reminded his ex-boyfriend.

Then again, Duncan was desperate to win, and as an act of desperation, he decided to T-bone the Subaru at the end of the narrow tunnel, causing it to flip on its side and crash off the road.

"Duncan? What was that?" she asked as she heard the crash from the Subaru.

"Let's just say, the driver in front of me crashed onto a wooden pole, flipped over and crashed off the cliff," he said descriptively.

"Why? Wait, where's Geoff?" the former CIT asked, concerned.

Meanwhile, Geoff was driving down the long, twisted way, in which all of a sudden, he sees a flipping Subaru come and nearly side-swiping him. He then shows up on Duncan's tablet. "Dude, did you see that one Subaru flipping?" he asked.

Duncan was laughing hard. "Dude, you nearly got killed by that dude. Oh, and creds to me for that. Now, it's just the two of us." He then bursted out laughing, much to Courtney and Geoff's dismay.

"Yeah, you could have KILLED me!" Geoff screamed at the ex-juvie.

At the end of the five mile journey, both Duncan and Geoff stopped at a rest area. The party boy got out of the car, still pissed at what nearly happened to him. "What the actual fuck was that, Duncan?!" he yelled as he walked towards his buddy and nearly punched him. Duncan ducked his punch and pushed him back.

"Hey, what the _fuck_, man?!" he yelled as Geoff swung for his buddy.

"You _COULD HAVE _killed me!" the party boy yelled as he went for another swing and missed. All of a sudden, Courtney came on the tablet. "Duncan! Geoff! Stop it! Great, now you got time to make up! Let's go!" she yelled. The two guys got back in their cars and drove along El Portal Road, a 4.8 mile stretch of road that has twisty bends, tunnels that you could rev your cars to the max, and a dirt path, much to Geoff's annoyance.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry about that," Geoff apologized. "I just don't know what I'm getting myself into, you know?"

Duncan laughed. "Ha, it's cool. Yeah, same here, pal." Courtney then came up on the tablet. "Alright, Duncan, since you and Geoff nearly had a falling out, you two have time to make up."

"Alright, alright. So we gotta drive down this road, and into a dirt path? Great! Another way to ruin a slammed Caddy," Geoff complained.

"Would you quit complaining, Geoff, and just follow Duncan?" Courtney pleaded.

The Cadillac and the Beemer both drove down the twisted highway, entering and exiting caves, overtaking oncoming cars, and driving near certain death, until they hit the dirt path. "Oh great!" the party boy complained.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Didn't you always want to be a rally driver?" Geoff then shrugged. "Alright then, because it's going to be a bumpy ride," added the ex-juvie. The trail consisted of jumps, tight turns, and high speed straights that a normal rally car driver would experience. Once Duncan and Geoff got on the dirt road, the party boy's expression changed from whiny to jumpy. "Holy cow! You ARE right! This is great!" the party boy said in laughter.

"See, I told you would like it!"

At the end of the trail, Geoff was rather pleased about the drive. "Holy shit, dude! That was an epic drive!" Duncan smiled and said, "I told you! You didn't believe me at first, and now you believe me!"

The two were now driving from the dirt road to El Capitan Road, where most of the racers are headed. The 3.8 mile stretch of road consisted of long stretch of road, as well as two twisty and uphill inclines at the near end of the course. Geoff and Duncan easily overtake the first two cars in front of them, namely a 67 Camaro SS and a modern day Mustang. They then proceeded to overtake the next two cars, a black Toyota Supra and a red BMW M3, with ease. Then there was the question of the two leading cars. Again, no problem for the Total Drama buddies, as they found a nice hotel at the corner and used the entrance area as a shortcut. The Beemer and the Caddy are both in the lead and maintained it until the end of the race.

Unfortunately, their win was premature, as Chris Blackwell, Duncan's main rival suddenly overtook both Duncan and Geoff with his car for The Run, a brand new Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, one of only three cars made by the legendary Italian maker.

"Glad to still see you alive," said Chris, who showed up on Duncan's tablet. "Let's see if you and your buddy, Geoff, can keep up." He gave a smirk towards Duncan on his tablet and drove off, revving that V10 engine to its fullest potential.

"Hey, Geoff. Sounds like a challenge to me! Let's do it?" he questioned the party boy. Geoff nodded, confirming his request. "Alright, let's do it!"

The Lamborghini easily overtook all of the cars that were in front of him. "Shit, this guy's good!" said the ex-juvie. Courtney then reminded Duncan something. "FOCUS! You've got $25 million dollars hanging in the balance here!"

Determined by Courtney's little pep talk, Duncan planted his right foot on the throttle and pounced the BMW back into contendership, as did Geoff and his American machine. The duo overtook two classic Japanese cars, namely a Datsun 240Z and a Toyota AE86. "Too easy," Duncan reacted. Then the race led to a road under the majestic Yosemite waterfall.

"Whoa, this road is slippery," said Geoff as he tried to control his Cadillac. "Just hope nothing bad happens here."

"Yeah, I hope," replied Duncan.

The two then overtook a black Ford Focus, which made the ex-juvie laugh. "Really, a Ford Focus? What type of moron would bring that to The Run?" he laughed.

"Duncan, pay attention! You got three other cars in front of you, one of them, Chris," Courtney reminded his ex-boyfriend.

Then, the attention was focused on the next two cars, a Pontiac Trans-Am and a classic Nissan Skyline, in which they were overtaken with ease. And now, Duncan and Geoff are caught up with Chris's Sesto. It was a fierce race as they drove the last mile, neck in neck. Then, suddenly he slowed down, giving the race victory to Duncan and Geoff.

Not so fast, however. Spurred on by his defeat, Chris decided to do something that would teach him a lesson. All three of them are now at the top of the mountain, ready to descend back to sea level through a connection of twisty, downhill declines that would measure a car's performance and handling. Along the edges of Ellery Lake, Chris had Duncan set up, as the ex-juvie was headed down the mountain. And then, all of a sudden, the narcissist rammed the BMW twice, eventually landing him on the hard shoulder.

Geoff saw the action and decided to go for Blackwell. "Hey, buddy. I'm gonna go get Chris for ya. You take care of these racers heading down the mountain," Geoff commanded.

Courtney once again showed up on the tablet. "You alright, Duncy?" she asked, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

"Listen, there are three cars racing down this mountain. Get them, and you are up in 173rd place," Courtney reminded to his ex-boyfriend.

"Alright, thanks," he smiled to her ex-girlfriend. Duncan planted his foot on the throttle and pounced the BMW back to life and immediately saw a blue Mazda RX-7 running down the twisted, 180 degree roads of Ellery Lake.

"Oh, Duncan? For these time trial events in which it's a cat-and-mouse race, you have a time limit. For this one, you have 45 seconds to overtake this guy and you have to maintain that lead until the time limit ends," Courtney reminded him.

"Oh sure, no problem. Yeah, I don't think I can get this guy in 45 seconds," Duncan complained.

"38 seconds and counting."

"Oh shit. Gotta run." Duncan inched closer and closer to his first rival, and at the first 180 degree turn, he overtakes the Mazda and has to maintain the lead.

After 25 seconds of leading the Mazda, he then sees another type of Mazda. No, not the RX-7, it's a MX-5 Miata.

"Duncan, for this next car, you have one whole limit to overtake this guy," Courtney told him.

Once again, the Beemer quickly caught up to the Miata at the straights, and at one of the 180 degree turns, he quickly overtakes him because the driver in the Miata fell off the cliff, thus rolling his car several hundred into a guardrail down below.

"Duncan! What the hell was that?!" Courtney yelled in rage. "I think you killed that dude in the MX-5!"

"He will be alright. Yeah, so, why are you yelling?" Duncan laughed and questioned his ex-girlfriend.

"You are so inconsiderate, you know that, right? This is the reason why I broke up with you!"

"Calm down, princess! What's the last car that I need to overtake before we hit Death Valley?"

"I'm sorry. Fine, the last car is an Evo X. If I were you, there's a shortcut at the bottom of the lake," Courtney suggested.

"Thanks, babe," the ex-juvie smiled. The former CIT scoffed. "Don't call me that!"

The last car was a breeze for Duncan and his almighty powerful BMW as he took the shortcut Courtney recommended. "Easy peezy, lemon squeezy!" he laughed. He then roared his Ultimate Driving Machine to the max as he sped through the finish line, thus completing Stage 2 of The Run.

"Congrats, Duncan! You just finished Stage 2! Now you got eight more stages to go," Courtney reminded him.

"Oh fuck," he reacted. "Looks like a challenge to me!"

Geoff, meanwhile, was driving alongside Blackwell's car as they head for the onramp that leads to Death Valley. "I want you to take Duncan out in Chicago at all costs. Got that?"

"You got it, boss," he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's revealed that Geoff is in collusion with Chris. But does Duncan know? Who knows? Stay tuned for a new chapter of The Run!**

**That literally took me an eternity just writing this! Well, I do hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review expressing your liking of this story! If you like it so much you want to follow this story until the end, then by all means, favorite and follow this story!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Oh, before I go, I'm planning to disregard my policy of updating this story every few days or so.**

**Also... Please make sure to read my other stories for your reading pleasure in all things Total Drama!**

**Bye guys!**

**-Julius**


	5. Viva Las Vegas, Bitches!

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back! And no, this isn't a new chapter of Sister, Sister. This is a new chapter of a story that I've held off for four months… it's The Run!**

**I know, I know. Sorry for the long ass wait. But, I've been meaning to write this, I just never found the time to do so… until I found the Need For Speed section of FanFiction. So… I don't want to spend too much time on this, let's get this started!**

**So for this one, Duncan is headed to Vegas... but he has to go through Death Valley. That's all I can tell you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own TD or the cars mentioned in the story. Although I would like the cars… Yeah…**

* * *

The sign read "California 190 East" as the race was headed towards the Sin City… Las Vegas. But before that, the race had to go through one of the most inhospitable places on earth… Death Valley. Duncan was pushing his red Beemer hard, that was, until Courtney reminded him of something.

"Duncan… Hammer down or you won't make it to Vegas in the Top 150," Courtney announced as Duncan took a gulp of his energy drink. "Oh, and Duncan?"

The former juvie kid looked at Courtney on the tablet. "Yeah?"

"No casinos," she said with a stern look on her face. Duncan only scoffed back to her demand. "Never even crossed my mind," he said.

He then pushed his BMW to the ragged edge, trying to get his mind back to the race. The 6.2 mile road ahead was full of curves and monumental straights, filled with ten potential racers racing for the grand prize. Luckily for Duncan, it was the perfect road to test his Beemer's performance and handling. He gripped on the rather large steering wheel, hanging on for dear life.

"Wow, this car is balanced!" Duncan complimented. "I'm actually surprised at the smoothness of this."

"Duncan, focus! No time to focus on your car! Focus on the race!" Courtney yelled.

The former juvie kid couldn't help but laugh at Courtney. "Don't worry babe, I got this!"

The race was then diverted away from the smooth tarmac and into the rocky and dusty road. "The fuck?" He managed to overtake some of the cars at the back of the grid, but in doing so, he risked ruining his car's underside. After some time, Duncan finally made it back to the smoothness of the Californian tarmac and started overtaking the cars that were in front of him, namely, an orange BMW M3, a replica of a Shelby AC Cobra, and a couple Camaros. The race was then about to come to a close, as the race leader, a red Audi R8, and the Beemer were neck-in-neck on the final straight, however, that straight, as it turned out, was a hill, which resulted in a jumping race with the Audi. After some distance later, the Beemer managed to pull out of the Audi's way, winning the race.

"Congrats, Duncan," Courtney greeted his ex. "You're up in 162nd place."

Duncan, meanwhile, was heavy breathing because of the epicness of the race. "Yeah, I know. That race was epic…"

However, his victory was short-lived as the California Highway Police scanners came on. "All units, all units. Brace for a sandstorm. I repeat, brace for a sandstorm. Said sandstorm is heading north of CA 192."

"Duncan. What was that?" Courtney asked.

"Sandstorm's coming in north… What do you think I should do?" Duncan asked, gripping onto the steering wheel.

"Keep going. The race is likely to go on through the sandstorm."

"Alright, copy that."

Duncan kept driving and driving until he saw a '71 Challenger in front of him. He tried overtaking it, but the Dodge deflected his attempt. "Move, you fucker!"

Courtney came back on the tablet. "Duncan! It's a Battle Race. Remember back at Yosemite, you had to overtake the cars in front of you in a short amount of time?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Duncan asked back.

"Same thing here. Only this time, you have to brave the sandstorm. Okay?"

Duncan couldn't help but be surprised."What? That's fucking crazy! I could be killed!"

"You want to lose the shot at winning $25 million?" That statement made Duncan enraged inside. He didn't want to do this. Hell, he should've been dead. Luckily, he wasn't, and so, he pushed his Beemer to the limit, easily overtaking the Challenger and keeping the lead.

"Duncan, remember. There's also traffic ahead moving about, so don't hit anything!" Courtney reminded him.

The former juvie kid easily maintained his lead, but by barely because of the sandstorm that has now covered the entire Death Valley area. "Fuck, it's hard to see shit here!"

After some time, the driver of the Challenger backed out, and Duncan kept driving until he saw a BMW M3 E30 in front of him. "Ooh, Beemer. Let's see what he's got against this Beemer." He revved his twin turbo V8 engine back to life, eager to catch the oldie Beemer. However, on the twisty desert road, it was kinda hard to find him, on account of other drivers and the light sandstorm blasting through Death Valley.

"Come on!" The new Beemer eventually overtook the old Beemer by overtaking him on the sandy runoff area. Maintaining the lead was easier for him, as the old Beemer slowed down and pulled over for safety.

"Nice! One more to go, Duncan!" Courtney cheered for him.

As the former juvie kid drove on, he realized the sandstorm wasn't as big as he'd hoped. Pushing on further, he then saw a white Lotus Evora in front of him. "Easy," he scoffed.

Duncan easily overtook the Lotus, but maintaining the lead wasn't as easy as the old Beemer, on account of the traffic and the narrow road. He managed to pull it off, and finished the race, putting him three places ahead.

"Alright, Duncan. Good job. Just keep driving, and it's a straight shoot to Vegas." Courtney cheered.

Duncan gave a little smirk to her before asking something. "So, heard from Geoff?"

"Uh, no. Why?" Courtney asked.

"Kinda weird not seeing him. Eh, maybe he could be in Vegas."

"Yeah, could be. Speaking of which, there are eight racers ahead of you. Get them out of your hair," she smiled.

"Alright, thanks," he smiled back.

Duncan kept driving some more until he spotted a group of racers in front of him, trying to reach the Top 150. However, he wasn't aware of the elephant in the room. In fact, almost no racer has. It's the cops. As Duncan plowed on, there was a police car hiding in the bushes underneath a billboard.

The former juvie kid drove right past it, and then the sirens went off.

_10-81. Initiating code 3 pursuit_, the offer announced on the police scanner.

"Aw, shit," Duncan groaned as he drove the past the cops on the Old Spanish Trail. "Fuck." He kept driving and managed to overtake the last two racers in the pack before being rammed from behind by a police car. He pressed the nitrous button on the steering wheel, thinking that he'd get away, but he didn't. He'd use up all his nitrous from his escape out of the Bay Area and the race across the Altamont Pass.

After overtaking some more racers, there were more cops spotted along the way. "Shit." Luckily for him, he found a shortcut that would further widen his lead and eventually from the cops. That plan failed, as the cops were still behind him on the dusty shortcut. After a while of shortcutting, he found a jump that led to the other side of the shortcut, due to the fact that the main road had sliced the shortcut in half. He took a brave pill and made that jump across the road and into the other shortcut. But, as for the cops, when the one cop that was following Duncan jumped, he'd jump into another racer in a Mustang Mach 1, totalling him and the racer.

Duncan looked back on the rearview mirror at the carnage that was left behind him. "Oh shit! That was fucking epic!"

Duncan eventually made it back to tarmac, with the race still in session. What's weird, however, was that he thought that he wasn't in the lead. He then saw a police road block in front of him with two racers pulled over on the side of the road. Lady Luck was back at it again, as he saw a small opening and drove through it, managing to scratch the red paint on his Beemer. Duncan kept driving and driving until he saw the finish line ahead of him.

"Sweet, sweet victory," he chuckled.

"Great, Duncan! 151st place," Courtney announced. "Just one more, and you're in the Top 150!"

"Hell to the yeah!" Duncan kept driving and driving until he arrived at the outskirts of Las Vegas and eventually pulled up at a gas station just outside The Strip. Just as he got out of his car to refuel, he saw two girls pulling up at the same gas station in two Nissan 370Zs, one white and one yellow, apparently twins.

"So, Sammy?" the one twin girl with a certain mole on her cheek asked. "Let's do a little wager… Last one to make it to the Top 150… pays for the fuel. Deal?"

"Yeah, Amy. Deal," the other twin girl smiled. She then looked at Duncan, refueling his Beemer. "Hey, sweet ride," she complimented.

Duncan smirked. "Not as sweet as yours. What's under that pretty little hood of yours?" he asked.

"Pretty epic, I guess. 3.7 liter twin-turbo V6. 552 horsepower," she smiled. "What's that?"

"I'm guessing you're in The Run too, huh?" Duncan fired back.

"Yeah. I'm Sammy, and that's my twin sister, Amy. Yeah, we're in The Run too," she announced.

Duncan was now confused. "Wait… Sammy and Amy? Total Drama Sammy and Amy."

Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's us." She then realized something. Black t-shirt with a skull on his shirt, green mohawk… that could only mean one thing. "Are you… Duncan?"

"Took you a while to figure out. But yeah," he smiled. However, unbeknownst to him, his partner, Courtney was trying to get his attention. At the same time, the gas pump clicked, meaning it was time to go.

"Duncan. Duncan! Get back in the race! Now!" Courtney yelled.

As the former juvie kid placed the pump back to its holder, the twins got in their cars and left, with Duncan following suit. "You know, I was paying attention," he lied.

"Oh please. Just focus on the race, alright?" she snorted, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Duncan gripped onto the Beemer's steering wheel and revved it back to contendership. The race itself to the Top 150 was a struggle, as he'd realized the twins have a heavy right foot, surprising him why he couldn't get them easily.

After overtaking Sammy, Duncan focused on his priority of overtaking Amy and taking the lead. It was rather difficult for him, as he had to negotiate incoming traffic, the narrow Las Vegas lanes and the possibility of cops coming from out of nowhere.

The race was heading towards the Las Vegas Convention, where Duncan used the wide lanes to his advantage to overtake Amy. All he had to do now was maintain the lead…

...and maintain he did. However, there was a new problem: the Las Vegas PD. Duncan didn't find that to be a problem, as the cops managed to pull the sisters in the Nissans over, further widening his lead. The finish line was just yards away, and could feel the victory.

He crossed the finish line, feeling quite happy for himself that he managed to cross the finish line and make it into the Top 150. "YES!" he cheered, slamming his hand onto the steering wheel.

"Stay focused! Now we have to get to Chicago in the Top 50," Courtney announced.

"Top 50? Chicago? Like shit!" Duncan groaned. "Ugh, fine."

"But first, we need to get out of Vegas first."

"Alright, let's do it."

As Duncan drove on, he spotted a group of racers and the Las Vegas PD on their tail. "Damn. Can't I just go through the city without any police presence?" The former juvie kid was eventually being tailed by the police, and so, he had to fight them off whilst racing through the Las Vegas Strip.

Driving past the "Welcome To Las Vegas" sign, he also had to encounter another thing: traffic. As he raced through the Strip, he had some close accidents with the cops and the oncoming traffic in front of him. There was even a police road block that blocked off the pathway, so he had to take a shortcut through the residential area.

"Fucking cops," he mumbled under his breath as he saw a few racers pulled over.

"Jack! Stay in the middle and avoid the cops at all costs! They are scattered around the Strip!" Courtney mentioned.

"Yeah, no shit!"

After driving through the residential area, he was forced to turn around and head back to where he came from. Soon though, he had to take a curved right and a sharp left to go back to the Strip. But that was far from over, as he now had to escape the cops once again and ditch Las Vegas.

Duncan plowed on as he drove on the wrong side of the Las Vegas Strip, still evading the cops. However, he couldn't escape them because there was a massive road block in his way. Luckily, he found a shortcut along the backstreets and took it. It wasn't over yet, as he took found some more cops, trying to block his way. Eventually, after trying to teeing off from the police, he was finally stopped by a huge roadblock along Northshore Road. However, he couldn't escape anymore, as the police car that was following Duncan and the Beemer trapped them.

As it turned out, the police had shut down the entire street, trying to trap racers into being busted.

"Shit!"

Before he got out of his car, he placed his tablet into his jacket. He got out of his car with his hands up, walking towards the police. "He's outta the car, he's outta the car!" a police officer yelled.

"Freeze, police!" another police officer yelled as the other officers gathered around Duncan with their guns pointed.

"Stand down!" said the main police officer. "Put your hands behind your head! Do it! Do it now!" Duncan quietly obeyed the officer and placed his hands behind his head, kneeling down. As the main officer grabbed Duncan and pushed him to the side of his cruiser, trying to arrest him. However, a commotion occurred, as a racer in a Dodge Challenger SRT-8 distracted the officers, making it a perfect time for Duncan to escape handcuffs.

As the other officers tried to chase down the driver of the Challenger, Duncan fought off the officer ready to handcuff him and knocked him out with a faceplant to the ground. The former juvie didn't want to go back to jail again, so he made a break for it through an alleyway.

"Pursuing suspect on foot. Send backup!" one of the officers announced.

As Duncan was running, he found a stack of boxes stacked on top of wooden planks. He quickly pulled it and the boxes fell, resulting in two officer tripping on it, while a third officer jumped over it and continued the chase.

Duncan kept running and running, until he found a wall that could be jumped over. As he ran and jumped to the wall, the police officer grabbed his legs, trying to pull him down. That attempt only made Duncan mad, so he kicked the officer on his face, knocking him down.

He jumped over the wall, free from the cops. He ran to a door and opened it, in which he ended up in a souvenir store. He grabbed a small cap before running outside, in which he found a police officer. He jumped out of the officer's way, hitting a parked car and landing on his butt in the process, before avoiding a couple of cars, in which one of them hit the police cruiser. As he did that, however, he found a semi trailer truck that lost control and crashed into two cars before drifting behind it. Duncan quickly slid down in a Matrix-like way, avoiding being hit with the trailer itself before landing on its side.

Duncan stood up and brushed himself off before looking around at the carnage. "Holy shit." He then quickly ran off to a nearby casino, in which he found three exotic supercars parked at the valet area in front of the casino. "Lamborghini Huracan… Porsche 911 Turbo… or the Nissan GT-R?" he asked himself. As he got closer, he also found where the keys were being put.

"I'll take the Lamborghini," he said to himself, before grabbing the keys and driving off.

Courtney was back on the tablet screen. "I'm surprised that you aren't arrested yet," she joked.

"Yeah, well… Anyways… Chicago?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah," Courtney nodded. "So… what do you want to do with the money?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he chuckled.

"What do you want to do with the money, should you win The Run?" Courtney asked again.

"Easy. I'd spend it with someone."

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, there it is. Four months of being left in the shelf, and it's up! Sorry for the corny ending, by the way. XD**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a kind review down below! Favorite and follow? Your choice.**

**With that, chapter four is done! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Bye!**


End file.
